


A Love Like Ours

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Rey is a Kenobi, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of drabbles and short stories based on a list of prompts. AUs will be written, but all will be noted accordingly, likewise the tags will be updated with each chapter.Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, it will be updated with a small summary of each chapter and whatever info is necessary.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Prompt List to Keep Writing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361614
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Prompt List

A series of drabbles and short stories from a list of prompts, all centered around the ship Poe x Rey. Tags and warnings will be updated according to the chapter.

Chapter 1 is the list of prompts, that will also be updated accordingly.

This is the list of prompts, all prompts will have a small summary of the story and which chapter is which.

* * *

1\. “That’s starting to get annoying”  
2\. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.” **[Summary:** In which Rey senses Poe in distress. Post Canon. T. Chapter 4 **]**  
3\. “You can’t just sit there all day.”  
4\. “I’m too sober for this.”  
5\. “I’m not here to make friends.”  
6\. “I need a place to stay.”  
7\. “Well, that’s tragic.”  
8\. “You’re seriously like a man-child.”  
9\. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” **[Summary:** In which Rey and Poe argue about crumbs on their bed. Modern AU. Rey is a Kenobi. T. No Warnings Apply. Chapter 2 **]**  
10\. “She’s hiding behind the sofa.”  
11\. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” **[Summary:** In which Rey needs coffee and Poe is knight in Armani. Modern AU. T. No Warnings Apply. Chapter 3 **]**  
12\. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.” **[Summary:** In which Rey and Poe argue about crumbs on their bed. Modern AU. Rey is a Kenobi. T. No Warnings Apply. Chapter 2 **]**  
13\. “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”  
14\. “What’s the matter, sweetie?”  
15\. “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”  
16\. “I swear, I’m not crazy!!!”  
17\. “The diamond in your engagement ring is fake.”  
18\. “No. Regrets.”  
19\. “How drunk was I?”  
20\. “How is my wife more badass than me?”  
21\. “I haven’t slept in ages.”  
22\. “I locked the keys in the car.”  
23\. “Take your medicine.”  
24\. “They’re monsters.”  
25\. “Why can’t you appreciate my sense of humor?”  
26\. “It’s your turn to make dinner.”  
27\. “The kids, they ambushed me.”  
28\. “Sorry isn’t going to help when I kick your ass!!!”  
29\. “Stop being so cute.”  
30\. “I feel like I can’t breathe.”  
31\. “You need to see a doctor.”  
32\. “I was a joke, baby. I swear.”  
33\. “Dogs don’t wear clothes!”  
34\. “I didn’t think you could get any less romantic…”  
35\. “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”  
36\. “This is girl talk, so leave.”  
37\. “You’re a nerd.”  
38\. “I’m late.”  
39\. “Just get home as soon as possible, okay?!”  
40\. “I could punch you right now.”  
41\. “Are you going to talk to me?”  
42\. “Welcome back. Now fucking help me.”  
43\. “Here, take my blanket.”  
44\. “I don’t want you to stop.”  
45\. “How could I ever forget about you?”  
46\. “You’re bleeding all over my carpet.”  
47\. “Run for it!”  
48\. “We need to talk.”  
49\. “Not everyone is out to get you. Stop thinking that. It’s annoying.”  
50\. “I want a pet.”  
51\. “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.”  
52\. “I’m not wearing a dress.”  
53\. “I’m not wearing a tie.”  
54\. “Quit beating me up!”  
55\. “Don’t argue. Just do it.”  
56\. “Hold still.”  
57\. “Enough with the sass!”  
58\. “Show me what’s behind your back.”  
59\. “I’m not going to be sympathetic until you go to a doctor.”  
60\. “Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”  
61\. “Stay awake.”  
62\. “STOP INTERRUPTING ME!”  
63\. “You’re not interested, are you?”  
64\. “Tell me you need me.”  
65\. “I had a bad dream again.”  
66\. “You can only suffer through my whining for so long until you get up and make me a sandwich.”  
67\. “It wasn’t your fault.”  
68\. “You love me as if I deserve you.”  
69\. “This isn’t what it looks like.”  
70\. “There’s only one bed.”  
71\. “You don’t remember last night at all, do you?”  
72\. “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it.”  
73\. “You’re a genius with facts, but you’re really stupid with people.”  
74\. “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”  
75\. “This is… exactly what it looks like.”  
76\. “There’s so much blood.”  
77\. “We bet and you lost, so you have to do it.”  
78\. “Is that a tattoo?”  
79\. “I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.”  
80\. “That is way too expensive.”  
81\. “I never imagined myself in a wedding dress.”  
82\. “I was scared and I ran.”  
83\. “I’m yours, in every way you’ll have me.”  
84\. “A package arrived for you, but there’s no return address and the box looks really old.”  
85\. “If I die, I’m going to haunt you.”  
86\. “This is a totally inappropriate soundtrack.”  
87\. “Hold my hand until it’s over  
88\. “Who do you think you are?”  
89\. “I gave you everything.”  
90\. “I’m a fool for not seeing this earlier.”  
91\. “Don’t you dare pin this on me!”  
92\. “I trusted you.”  
93\. “I loved you.”  
94\. “I’m not blind. I can see the way you look at them.”  
95\. “Please, please, I’ll do anything just talk to me.”  
96\. “I can’t stand the silence between us.”  
97\. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
98\. “I never meant to hurt you.”  
99\. “This wasn’t supposed to be this complicated.”  
100\. “Wait. i didn’t mean that. please, come back.”  
101\. “How long has this been going on?”  
102\. “I believed you!”  
103\. “You lied to my face.”  
104\. “I never loved you.”  
105\. “Don’t make me out to be the bad guy.”  
106\. “Please Y/N. Tell me it’s not too late.”  
107\. “I’m so sick of this!”  
108\. “Why do you keep trying to save me!?”  
109\. “Come back to me, Baby. Please.”  
110\. “I’ll do anything, just leave Y/N alone…" -“Babe, don’t!”  
111\. “Well maybe I don’t need a hero, ever thing of that?”  
112\. “Chivalry’s dead, huh?”  
113\. “You don’t love me?”  
114\. “I don’t owe you anything.”  
115\. “I owe you everything.”  
116\. “I’ll wait until I’m a skeleton if that’s what it takes.”  
117\. “You just proved you’d never hurt me. I’m the one you’re in love with. So what do I really have to worry about.”  
118\. “Please don’t go.” -“Baby, I have to. Someone’s gotta save the world.”  
119\. “You are my world to save.”  
120\. “Will you marry me?”  
121\. “There’s nothing for me here!” -“I’m still here!”  
122\. “You deserve better than what we had.”  
123\. “You won’t.”  
124\. “Make me.”  
125\. “Don’t you hurt a single hair on his/her/their head.”  
126\. “Hands off!”  
127\. “What do you think you’re doing to him/her/them?”  
128\. “I’ll never let you go.” / “Don’t ever let me go.”  
129\. “Don’t ever leave my sight again.”  
130\. “I got your back.”  
131\. “Where are you going? It’s not safe out there!”  
132\. “Do you trust me?”  
133\. “Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again.”  
134\. “Hey, it’s cold outside. At least wear a jacket.”  
135\. “I’d die for you.”  
136\. “Get behind me NOW.”  
137\. “Here, I have an extra weapon.”  
138\. “Duck, you idiot!”  
139\. “Go on without me.”  
140\. “Well what did you expect would happen while you’re walking alone at night? Come on, let’s get you away from that creep.”  
141\. “Hey. Pal. I’ve got a gun/knife/fist/weapon and I’m not afraid to use it."  
142\. “You can stop hugging me now.”  
143\. “You scared the shit out of me. I’m never going to stop hugging you.”  
144\. “Quit babying me! I can protect myself.”  
145\. “I’ll always be there to save you.” / “I know you’ll always be there to save me.”  
146\. “If you even THINK about touching him/her/them, I’ll kill you.”  
147\. “[choked up] I thought I lost you.” / “[choked up] I never thought I’d see you again.”  
148\. “Did you mean it when you said you missed me?”  
149\. “There’s no way they can’t see how they look at each other.”  
150\. "I found the candles, we’ll be alright."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey and Poe argue about crumbs in the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts Used: 9.- “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” & 12.- “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

Poe Dameron has the best sort of relationship problem. Because it wasn’t  _ really  _ a problem, just a small annoyance; but one he liked to tease Rey with. Rey liked eating on their bed. 

Tonight was Christmas Eve and Rey had gone to bed earlier, Poe had chosen to stay up later so he could talk to his dad. His father had taken Han and Leia’s invitation and had chosen to spend Christmas in Colorado, with the excuse that he wanted to enjoy the snow with older people.

Rey and Poe had chosen to stay behind, so Rey’s grandfather, Obi-Wan, would not spend Christmas alone now that he was getting on in age. So, Poe and Rey offered to host him and now, he was sleeping on one of their guest bedrooms.

“I know pa,” Poe spoke to the phone as he switched channels idly. “Don’t you worry, we’re fine. Yes, I made dinner, no Rey only helped with the chopping. Bless her, she’s completely lost in the kitchen. Obi-Wan is asleep now. How are Han and Leia? Having a good time in the snow?”

Poe listened as his father spoke to him, yes, he missed Kes, but they would see each other soon. And by the sound of his voice, his father was quite animated and obviously having a good time. Poe was glad of it, his father deserved to have fun and enjoy himself. Poe had not said anything, but Rey and himself were trying for a baby and he knew that, when it happened and the baby were here, Kes would be over the moon for his grandchild and spend his love, energy and time spoiling the kid.

“Sounds fun pa,” Poe smiled even if Kes couldn’t see it. “Glad you’re having fun. Rey? In bed… no, I just wanted to talk to you, I promise. Ok, fine. I can’t believe that I’m letting you send me to bed. No pa, don’t worry about it. Goodnight, I love you too.”

Poe hung up and set his phone next to him, it wasn’t terribly late yet. He could still stay and watch something else without bothering Rey. He sat up when he felt something hit his legs. Beebee. Poe relaxed and bent to scratch the corgi’s head. Then looked at the television, re-runs of Christmas shows, he turned it off. He stood up. “Goodnight buddy.”

Poe climbed the stairs as silently as he could, not wanting to disturb either sleeping person. But as he came closer to the room that he shared with Rey, he could hear the soft sounds of television and something else. Poe narrowed his eyes. Then, with care, opened the door to the room and as soon as he did, he rolled his eyes.

Rey was up, box of butter cookies in her lap, happily munching away as she watched ‘Murder, She Wrote’ re-runs. He coughed and when Rey turned, he nearly burst out laughing. Rey’s face was a mixture of surprise and full cheeks. She looked adorable. But… crumbs on the bed. He arched his eyebrow, looked pointedly at the bed. “You’re getting crumbs all over my bed. And here I was thinking, that we had banned food on the bed.”

Rey swallowed the cookie and shook her head. “I didn’t.  _ You  _ did.”

Poe walked into their room and closed the door, once inside, he began to undress. Being a military man had left him some routines. Undressing, folding his clothes and pajamas was something he did on autopilot. “For a reason. It can be annoying to find crumbs in the bed.”

“It’s only on my side, though.”

“Ah, but we sometimes aren’t simply on one side, are we?” Poe threw Rey a flirty smirk and wink. Relishing as Rey’s cheeks flushed, even in the low light of the television, he could see it.

“Honestly Poe.”

Poe climbed into his side of the bed. “Oh and Rey? You’re banned from our bed for a week.” He turned and gave her his back, biting down a laugh as he heard her sputter indignantly.

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

“Well, I just did. Goodnight love, enjoy the guest bedroom.” He closed his eyes, thinking of boring things, avoiding to laugh at Rey’s obvious indignation.

“Poe Dameron, you simply can’t banish me from our bed!”

“Well, I just did. Goodnight Rey, sleep well sweetheart. Turn the tv off when you leave.” He finished speaking and pretended to be asleep. Fully aware of Rey glaring daggers at his back. Then he felt her move, she left the bed and nearly stomped out of the room. Poe allowed himself a chuckle.

A few minutes later, Rey came back and began making noise. It was very clearly the hand vacuum they owned.  _ Now _ he understood why Obi-Wan had gifted it after they had bought the house. Poe didn’t speak and neither did Rey. The only noise came from the tv and vacuum. Then, a few - very long - minutes later, Rey turned the vacuum off

“All clean, unbanish me.”

Poe couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing and got a pillow to his head for his troubles. “Ok, fine. Unbanished.”

Poe felt the bed dip and Rey climb in, “You’re a mean one Mr. Dameron.”

“I just want the bed free of crumbs, sweetheart,” Poe said, still chuckling. “But since you cleaned up, that’s fine.” He turned towards Rey and opened his arms, Rey didn’t waste any time to cuddle with him. “Let’s sleep, we have presents to open tomorrow.”

“Goodnight Poe,” Rey said as she yawned. “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

***

The next morning, both Poe and Obi-Wan opened a small box to find baby booties in it. Poe felt a rush of love wash over him and hugged Rey tightly. Obi-Wan simply wiped tears from his eyes and smiled at the couple.

“Best Christmas gift ever.” Poe said and kissed Rey deeply.

“I love you, Commander Dameron. Or should I say, we love you?”

“I love you both.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Poe,” Rey says as she grabs a coffee, some sugar and powered creamer. She’s never been one for black. “You are a knight in Armani, you know that, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #11. “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”

Rey hates morning meetings.

She was hired by Leia Organa herself to help the creative team for her run for President, and she’s quite honored and – frankly – excited to work with Leia. She’s on the creative team, she’s one of the few ones that get to come with slogans or ad ideas and she likes it. In fact, she’s thriving. The only problem she has is one thing, morning meetings.

“I hate morning meetings,” She grumbles to Rose Tico, another woman of her team. “And quite frankly, I’d kill for coffee… literally.”

Rose laughs, “Oh Rey, you didn’t have any?”

She shakes her head, she had a bad night, she’s tired and now, hungry. But she just can’t leave and go grab something. And it’s too much to hope that someone will walk in, with some sort of sustenance and coffee.

She sighs. “And now I’m hungry.”

“You poor thing,” comes in Rose’s sympathetic tone. “Then, let’s hope that this will a quick meeting.”

Rey’s about to reply, when the door opens, and the back of Poe Dameron walks in, and then he turns when he’s fully inside the room, revealing one tray and one bag in his hands and the tray holds several coffees. And she can feel her heart speed up. Poe Dameron works directly under Leia, he’s one of her most fiercest supporters and a retired air force man.

“Hey Rose, hey Rey,” Poe gives them a winning smile. “I got you girls something, if you want it that is,” he says and pushes the tray further into the table and somehow, he manages not to drop or spill anything. “Black coffee, but there are packages with sugar and creamer. And some ham and cheese croissants, so dig in if you want any.”

And Rey can feel her heart skip a beat and grow louder. She has no trouble admitting a crush on Poe, and if the looks she’s caught him giving her were any indication, he might have something for her too. And now, he just shows with coffee and sandwiches? 

“Poe,” Rey says as she grabs a coffee, some sugar and powered creamer. She’s never been one for black. “You are a knight in Armani, you know that, don’t you?”

Poe grins and if her heart weren’t racing already, it would have done so with that smile. “Anything for my favorite ladies.”

A wink is sent in her direction and she does her best to suppress the blush she feels creeping upwards. “Well, this lady is quite grateful, for both the coffee and the croissant.” 

Rose rises her coffee at Poe in a silent toast. 

Rey grabs the croissant, and takes a large bite, savoring the food. Good, that way she’ll be able to deal with whatever this meeting requires. She washes it with the coffee. And she’s been distracted enough not to notice that Poe has taken a sit next to her.

Poe’s about to speak, but Leia Organa arrives surrounded by the rest of the crew, they take a seat and the meeting starts without preamble.

The meeting goes well, they manage to agree on most things, which is great. And now Rey has work to do. She’s lost in her thoughts, that she doesn’t notice that the room has emptied “Rey?”

“Huh?” Rey’s been lost in her thoughts, that she didn’t notice he was still there. “Oh. Sorry, yes Poe?”

“Listen, feel free to say no, but…” Poe looks away, and rises a hand to the back of his neck. “Would you consider having dinner with me one of these days?”

It is then that Rey can’t avoid the blush that comes, her eyes grow wide and her eyebrows shoot upwards, “For real?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t real.”

“Then yes, that’s be lovely.”

Poe grins, and Rey can see him relax. “Great! Free on Saturday?”

“I think so, yes.”

“How about you check and let me know, we can work something if you’re not able. Is that okay?”

And Rey, who really likes him, but had not been able to build the courage to ask him out, says, “That is more than okay.”

“Excellent! Now, gotta run. See you soon Rey.”

Poe doesn’t wait for a reply, he rushes out of the room. And Rey simply smiles, finally, she has a date with Poe Dameron.


	4. In Tune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which is why she feels a wave of panic and fear.
> 
> Her eyes snap open, she doesn’t need Luke nor anyone else to tell her that someone is having a panic attack. She bolts upright and lets her heart guide her, and she end in command center. She walks in without hesitation and finds Poe, on his knees gasping loudly, one hand on the floor and the other clutching something in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2. “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

Rey has been trying meditation as of recent days, guided by Luke and Obi-Wan, she grows stronger and more in tune with the Force. And she’s growing more in tune with her surroundings.

Which is why she feels a wave of panic and fear.

Her eyes snap open, she doesn’t need Luke nor anyone else to tell her that someone is having a panic attack. She bolts upright and lets her heart guide her, and she end in command center. She walks in without hesitation and finds Poe, on his knees gasping loudly, one hand on the floor and the other clutching something in his chest.

She rushes forward, and kneels in front of him, “Poe, look at me,” she says softly, but with a command in her voice. She needs him to look at her. And then he looks up and his eyes are haunted and wide with panic. She feels like something is squeezing her heart, and her voice is firm when she speaks, “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt you anymore.”

She doesn’t need to remind Poe that Kylo is dead. Poe is suffering, and no matter what, he’s not one to relish in the dead of Leia’s son. “Look at me Poe, take a deep breath.” She says and reaches through the Force, trying to share some of her inner peace with him as best she can. “Take a deep breath, I’m here. You’re safe, they can’t harm you anymore. You’re safe. I promise.”

Poe gives her a shaky smile, the hand in his chest is shaking slightly and lets go, and now she can see that it’s been clutching a ring. And his hand reaches for her, she doesn’t hesitate to take his in hers. “I am here,” she repeats. “You are safe.”

“Thank you,” Poe’s voice is shaky and thin. “Rey. Thank you.”

Her heart goes out to him, “There’s nothing to thank me for. I am here, you’re safe. They can’t hurt you anymore. And if they try, I will not allow it. I promise.”

Poe’s breathing evens out, and his hand doesn’t shake as much in hers. “Still, thank you.”

“I am here for you,” she says. “If you wish to talk, I’ll listen. I understand, I suffered the same. I’m here for you.”

Poe nods slowly. “I should be over it.” He then takes several breaths. “He’s gone. He can’t hurt me anymore, and yet…”

“What he did hurt you, it’s alright to feel that pain. And it’s alright to be angry about it. I promise you, you’re not less because of it.”

Poe lets go of her hands, covers his face with his hands and rubs it gently. “What kind of leader am I, if I let this happen?”

“One that understands suffering and want no one else to suffer,” she says firmly. “One that will fight for every single person to prevent others to suffer what you did. And if things get rough, Finn and I are here with you. And for you.”

Poe smiles, and his smile is calmer now, his eyes are clear from the fear and pain. He reaches for her hand, she takes it. “Thank you, Rey.”

She smiles at him, and she knows, that when she takes up her staff in defense of others, she’d be adding his name to the reasons.


End file.
